


Брачный танец

by Ampaseh



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dick Grayson is a Bird of Paradise, Don't copy to another site, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, The Talk, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Брюс знал, что этот день настанет.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Брачный танец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mating Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568745) by [DoreyH (DoreyG)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyH). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2020 для команды [WTF Batman & Co](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218932215.htm).

— Отец, скажи Грейсону, чтобы прекратил ходить по особняку в нижнем белье.

Брюс знал, что этот день настанет.

Всегда знал, как и то, что будет бороться с преступностью, когда вырастет. Всегда знал, как и то, что однажды придётся поговорить с Дэмианом о сексе. Ничего приятного в этом знании не было, порой оно больше походило на бремя, зато Брюс был готов — или хотя бы знал, что это _неизбежно_ , и мог вести себя соответствующе.

— Дэмиан… — по крайней мере, так всё было в теории. Брюс делает глубокий вдох, поворачивается в кресле спиной к компьютеру и кладёт ладони на колени. Дэмиан наблюдает за ним с нескрываемым подозрением, и это уже провальное начало. — В прошлом месяце тебе исполнилось восемнадцать.

— …Да, — признаёт Дэмиан и медленно отступает на шаг, не сводя глаз с Брюса, словно боится, что тот свирепо нападёт в любой момент. — Хотя я не понимаю, какое это имеет отношение к Грейсону, который ходит по особняку в одних трусах. Своих абсурдно узких, невероятно подходящих, опасно отвлекающих трусах.  
— Что ж…  
— Это просто _неприлично_.  
— Да, — Брюс берёт паузу для ещё одного глубокого вдоха. Дэмиан продолжает сверлить его безумным взглядом и, словно в компенсацию, делает второй опасливый шаг назад. — И ты, разумеется, знаешь, что в Готэме это юридический возраст совершеннолетия. Возраст, когда закон считает, что ты готов, если угодно, нести ответственность за свою жизнь.

— Да, — нехотя повторяет Дэмиан и осторожно переступает с ноги на ногу. У него то раздражённое выражение лица, которого не было уже много лет, и Брюс шокирован открытием, что теперь, когда Дэмиан намного ближе к двадцати, чем к десяти, это выглядит иначе — уже не так забавно, а отчего-то даже впечатляюще. — Но, отец, Грейсону восемнадцать исполнилось несколько лет назад, так что…  
— Или ответственность за свои решения, если угодно, — перебивает Брюс так поспешно, словно его подгоняют электрошокером. С опозданием на пару секунд он осознаёт, что сейчас они находятся в тех же позах, что и четыре года назад, во время того кошмарного разговора о сексе, — но решает, что время упущено, и если перестраиваться на ходу, то сделаешь только хуже. Лучше нырнуть с разбегу. — Особенно те, которые касаются обоюдного согласия. Отношения, свидания, _секс_ , если быть предельно точным.  
— Отец…

Всё внутри съёживается, пока он ждёт, когда его слова дойдут до адресата. Дэмиан хмурится, затем его лицо разглаживается и вдруг озаряется, приобретая мечтательный вид — Брюс _никогда_ не ожидал увидеть сына таким, да и никогда не хотел, если честно.

— Так ты говоришь, — очень медленно начинает его сын, замолкает и глядит вверх — надо полагать, в направлении особняка, где Дик расхаживает в одних трусах и, скорее всего, выкидывает антраша, как райская птица, пытающаяся завлечь свою пару, — что Грейсон так себя ведёт, потому что я наконец достиг возраста согласия и могу действовать в соответствии со своими желаниями, которые, допустим, скрываю?  
— Таково моё предположение, — спокойно отвечает Брюс и прикладывает все силы, чтобы _не_ содрогнуться и не выпасть случайно из кресла, когда Дэмиан фыркает от смеха. — Да. Однако я бы посоветовал…  
— Это всё меняет, — теперь очередь Дэмиана перебивать, и его глаза сияют тем светом, от которого желание содрогнуться становится нестерпимым. Он медленно разворачивается, глупо и самодовольно улыбаясь, — впрочем, эту улыбку сложно описать словами, — одну секунду покачивается на пятках… а потом срывается в сторону лестницы и, ни разу не оглянувшись, мчится наверх. — Благодарю, отец, ты вновь доказал свою мудрость.  
— …сначала поговорить с ним, — вяло заканчивает Брюс, но в ответ получает лишь стук ботинок по ступеням. Обессиленно откинувшись на спинку кресла, он представляет другие варианты развития событий: Дэмиан коршуном налетает на Дика, Дэмиан валит Дика на пол, и эти двое ни о чём не говорят, эти двое уже вовсю… издают _иные_ звуки.

От таких мыслей Брюс моментально вскакивает на ноги и бросается к костюму. В конце концов, ну хоть кого-то он сегодня сможет упечь в тюрьму? Да _что угодно_ лучше, чем сидеть тут взаперти.


End file.
